Trip to The Real World
by Captain Artex
Summary: A magical flash, and BAM, the Straw Hat crew is in the real world? And what am I supposed to do with the Thousand Sunny in my friend's backyard? Well, find out!


Smiling to myself, I slung my bag over my shoulder; another night at Brennen's. Since I practically lived there anyway, our parents didn't care how many times we went to each other's house. I kissed my kitten's forehead gently, her big yellow eyes staring at me playfully.

"See you tomorrow Xio," I said as I shut the door and got into the car. Looking out the window, I wondered what it would be like without my best friend. Shuddering the thought away, I watched as we pulled into the driveway. To me, this was just another day and another time I get to get away from home. We had the whole time I was there planned out, and tonight we were going to watch for the Green Flash!! I was extremely excited and I thought it was going to be a normal day. …..Boy was I wrong.

We had just gotten done watch Final Fantasy 7 the movie and craving something to eat. So we ran down the stairs, skidding to a stop in the kitchen. I had been here many times before and knew my way around the fridge; if you know what I mean. I pulled out a Klondike Bar and practically swallowed it whole. While Brennen decided to simply eat a banana, making funny monkey noises if the time called for it. Yeah, we were definitely out there. Possibly insane, but that's debatable.

I sat down and began to pat my tummy, which was now appreciatingly full. Brennen then looked at the clock and a broad smile stretched across her face. She dashed to the kitchen door and opened it.

"Time already?!" I squawked as I ran out the door ahead of her. I heard the slam of the door and we ran to our favorite tree in her backyard.

"Yeah, we would have missed it if you didn't stop gorging yourself!" She laughed as we reached the tree. She reached up to the first branch and clambered her way to her favorite spot, which was quite up high I might add. She kept urging me to hurry while I scrambled to my spot at a crook between to large branches. Setting myself on my perch, I prepared myself for the possibly long wait for the Green Flash.

We talked for a while, and yet no flash of green had come, and the sun was about to go down. Of course, my very short patience for these kinds of things didn't help one bit, now did it? I sighed and leaned back into the tree, thankful for its supportive branches. I twiddled my thumbs, and then messed with my short messy hair, tried counting leaves on the tree, and I even tried counting the hairs on my arm. Yeah, I do some pretty weird things when I get bored, but hey; what else was I to do in a tree? And no I don't mean K-I-S-S-I-N-G either!

Completely irritated, I jumped out of the tree and turned towards the house, "It's not coming today Brennen. Let's try it tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Brennen admitted sadly. She had already started her way down, with me at the bottom waiting for her. I turned towards the now setting sun, and squinted at it; obviously upset.

"Anessa! Look, there it is!!!" She squealed with delight, and jumped down the rest of the way and beamed at the rare sight. With myself now relieved, I smiled and started dancing around; mostly out of hyper-ness I guess. The green light coming over the sunset was an amazing sight; we didn't dare look away from it. And when it was finally over the sun went down and out of sight. I was just about to scream and cheer when a large explosion hit the earth around us.

"What's going on?" I managed to scream before I was blown over from the force of the blast. That wasn't the end of it either, as the ground began to shake like an earthquake; I was for sure we were dead. But just as fast as it started, the supposed earthquake stopped.

I looked around to find Brennen was already up on her feet, which isn't unusual to me; her and her crazy recovery time. She walked over and extended her hand to me; helping me to my own clumsy feet.

"Is it over..?" I asked weakly, my knees shaking slightly. I regained my composure pretty fast I suppose, and pushed my glasses back to the bridge of my nose.

"I-I'm not sure…but that was pretty crazy. I think we should look for damages." I nod; she always was the leader type of girl. Thank god for that too, because I have the leadership skills of a rock. Gazing, around I noticed that oddly enough. Nothing was damaged. It's seemed as only it was in our heads. And you know, maybe it was…We ARE pretty imaginative sometimes. I turned to see if our tree had survived it, but what I saw wasn't a tree. No, this was a large ship, with a lion head at the bow.

"What the--?" Brennen managed to stutter out, and of course I; only succeeded to speak gibberish. I stood there, in dumbstruck awe, for this was no ordinary ship. A ship I only had seen in a specific show. My favorite show…One Piece. This ship was the Thousand Sunny, one of Franky's creations. But…what was it doing here in reality?

"This has to be a dream..," I stammered, then pinched myself, "Ouch!! Okay…not a dream."

Still not believing I announced to myself, "Anessa, no more Klondike Bars before bed." Dangerous things those Klondike Bars. Well anyway, we stood there and peered at the large ship like a pair of idiots. I took a few unsteady steps towards the ship, not sure what to do. When three people hopped off the ship, landing lightly on their feet; not too far away from Brennen and I.

If my jaw could drop to the floor like an anime, I'm sure that's exactly what it would be doing now. But no, stupid physics won't let me…darn you physics and your realistic ways. For those three people were crewmembers of my favorite crew! Standing before us…_**In The Flesh**_! Standing before me were Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, and Brooke from the Mugiwara Crew. I turned the other way and rubbed my eyes ferociously, trying to escape my dream. I took a peek over my shoulder…and yep, still there.

Brennen saw me taking this well….not good, and she grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me back towards the three crewmembers. "Get a hold of yourself Anessa; this is just as crazy to me as it is to you! Now let's at least introduce ourselves." Thank you natural leadership Brennen~

I smiled meekly, trying to not look stupid. Which I'm sure I already did, seeing as I kept dropping my jaw like a freaking hippo. I opened my mouth to attempt to talk again when Luffy beat me to it.

"Hey! You people! You look funny, do you have any meat?" He took an extremely quick look at us then looked around, not even waiting for our answers. "This place sure is weird! Huh guys?" He asked excitedly to Nami and Brooke. My mouth did another hippo drop; this was definitely Luffy; who else would be so…ecstatic?

Brooke twirled up to me and looked me in the eyes, his bones rattling as he stopped short. "Hello, there short one!" He smiled, with is skeleton grin.

"Hi...err…tall one?" I squeaked, feeling very much like an ant. He was much taller in reality than he was in the anime. But then again, who am I say who is tall and who isn't; I'm only 5'2 for crying out loud.

"Yohohohohohohohoho! Such nice kids!" He remarked as he twirled off to converse with Brennen. Okay, Anessa. No more being chicken! I mean, how bad could it be? You've always wanted to talk to them anyway right? Get it? Got it? Good! Now off I go.

I walked up to Luffy and puffed up my chest, trying to be well…not a ninny. "Hiya Luffy! I'm Anessa, and that's my friend Brennen." I said, gesturing towards Brennen who waved at Luffy and continued her talk with Brooke. I pushed my glasses up to the bridge of my nose again, another involuntary thing I seem to like to do.

"How do you know my name?? And... Aren't you scared of the skeleton?" He asked, a tad freaked out I suppose. I only stood there, trying to think of what to say; how is he supposed to know he's a fantasy?

I was about to answer when Brennen's neighbor, Alex came running over to where he saw us. "Did you feel that earthquake guys??! That was totally wicked!!" He screamed, and looked at Brennen and me in turn. Then he cast his gaze at the other three, speechless, and for a good few seconds. I thought he had died, which I was surprised I hadn't yet.

"Is that—?" He started to say, amazed.

"Yes, it's who you think it is…In the flesh Alex." Brennen said quietly, carefully walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know…It doesn't look real, but it is as real as you or I." He nodded, and we nudged him towards Luffy, who was looking confused and bored. Alex gulped and started a conversation; he did better than me at least. I always was an eccentric one… Anyway, Nami was the only person left to talk too, and she had been quiet the entire time; trying to figure us out.

I walked up to her and she glared and spoke to me in a demanding tone, "Who are you? Why do you know our names?" Yes, this was certainly Nami, the crazy girl who likes to take charge.

"I-I'm Anessa, and why do we know your names?? Well…that's a hard one to explain. Will us knowing your names by your bounty posters suffice?" I questioned, taking a gulp.

"Very well," She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Wow she is really mean, no wonder she is my least favorite in the crew… Wait a second…The crew! There's only three here out of the nine members. Oh my god, where could they be?

"Where is the rest of your crew?" I asked Nami, hoping she would tell me they were just on the ship. She frowned slightly, and looked up at the ship behind her; turning back to me shaking her head.

"Sorry, we got scattered when the ship landed. And knowing those idiots, they have probably gotten themselves into trouble. We'll have to find them after things get settled here." She smiled stiffly, still tense around the three strangers. ….Okay, now she's not mean. What is she bi-polar or something!? Not sure if I can deal with another mental disease running around. Luffy came running over, practically dragging Alex by the arm; Poor guy…

"Eh, the guys are gone?? Wow did they get lost, what idiots. Hope they bring some meat with them! What do you think err…Alex?" He said bouncing around wildly. Wow…Alex looks like a rag doll, and wonder what Brennen's doing… I looked over to where she and Brooke had been talking. Oh my God! Well looks like she's having a good time, over there dancing with a skeleton…

I heaved a huge sigh and called Brennen over, whom which looked very reluctant to stop her twirling about. She skipped over and gave me a questionable look.

"Brennen, we need a place for these guys to sit around and let me explain things to them…" I sighed, and cast my gaze on the Thousand Sunny, "And we gotta do something about the giant ship in your backyard."

"Well…No one's living in the guest house at the moment. So they could live there if needed…" She said, her eyes still looking at Luffy, Alex, and Brooke having a dance party. She started hopping on her toes, and looked at me anxiously.

"Okay, just continue the party inside the guest house… Come on Nami, I'll answer your questions inside." I stated, while Brennen started rounding the party inside, Soon followed by Nami and I. I can tell this is going to take a while, a long night it shall be. I just hope the rest of the lost crew members haven't done anything _**really**_ stupid.


End file.
